


Over Easy

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Chupacabra!Ray, Cloaca, Dud Eggs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Harpy!Gavin, Kobold!Geoff, M/M, Oral, Oviposition, Rimming, Siren!Michael, Wendigo!Ryan, gargoyle!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gavin’s a harpy. He’s got a cloaca. He produces eggs. Sex can sometimes lead to eggs, and multiple times might lead to fertilized eggs in similar strains of species. But if he just had sex the one time, he probably just has a clutch of dud eggs he has to pass.”</p><p>“So he IS pregnant!” Ray exclaimed, pointing at Jack, “I TOLD YOU.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Easy

“Let’s stop!” Geoff said wearily, Ryan and Michael’s laughter chasing the cut of their audio. Everyone saved their footage and audio, routine after a stop before they all sat back a little to relax before moving on to each of their next tasks, be it more filming, or editing, or Ryan who was stretching in his hair, getting ready to head out to the Patch.

It had been a good recording, but their little bird looked exhausted. He was slumped at his desk, head propped up on his arms which were folded on the desk. He watched his screen fall to the screensaver with listless eyes. Geoff looked him over but didn’t mention it, thinking the boy perhaps hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before.

Michael leaned over to nudge his shoulder, “Hey yo, you ready to record that Play Pals, boi?” He was smiling, eyes bright. He was excited to be able to be filming Kalimba with Gavin, hoping it would turn out to be good content.

The harpy blinked up at him and gave him a weak smile, “‘Course boi, whenever you’re ready.” He sat up straighter and stretched out, running fingers through the feathers that lined his arms preening lazily while he waited for Michael to set things up for them, but he didn’t look like he was into it at all. This would probably take more than one recording and Geoff cringed thinking about the editing load and time they’d need to put into this with Gavin hazing in and out.

Ryan had left for the Patch and Ray had his headphones on tight, working on an achievement guide, so when Geoff cleared his throat quietly, it was Jack who looked up. Auburn beard trimmed up nice, he smiled for his boss, eyes flicking back to his computer once he knew he had his attention, “What’s up Geoff?”

The kobold glanced back at Gavin and Michael in the other corner and scooted his chair over past Ryan’s to watch them from Jack’s position, and also so he could whisper a little more discreetly, “Has Gavin been acting odd to you?”

Jack half turned in his chair, looking over his shoulder at the two, and at the normally energetic harpy who was nothing but lethargic, even if he kept up a little smile. His brow knit and before he could open his mouth, Geoff nodded, “Okay, so it’s not just me.”

“No, I don’t think it’s just you. He’s been slowing down for a few days. I don’t think he’s feeling well. Think he might have come down with something?” Jack huffed a laugh, his eyes crinkling as he smiled for Geoff, “Avian flu maybe?”

It earned him a swat to the arm, well worth it in his opinion. The gargoyle laughed, a sound like churning gravel, but he smiled all the same, shaking his head at Geoff. With a sigh, he dropped his forehead against Jack’s shoulder, quietly asking, “Should I be worried about the kid, or just let him sort it out himself?”

“Answer uncertain, try again later.” Jack said, voice flat. He reached up to pat Geoff’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’s fine, and if he needs to take some time off, I’m sure he’s smart enough to ask for it.” He glanced over his shoulder again, lips pursed, “Mm, maybe.”

Geoff snorted, shaking his head and leaning back heavy in his own chair, watching the boys. Gavin’s reflexes were slow, and he curled in on himself more than anything, small in his chair. It was a bit odd for the boy, he had to admit. He tried not to let it bother him too much, Gavin probably wasn’t feeling great. He hoped he might perk up later, and for now, set the issue aside.

o0o

After lunch Gavin was tucked up on the couch with a blanket pulled down over him. Ray had come back from going out with Kerry and Miles for lunch to see the harpy curled up, dozing in the little bit of down time they had. He wondered absently if he’d eaten. He crouched by the couch and set a hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently, “Ey, Gavvers? Vav? It’s me, hey.”

Gavin drew in a long breath, cracking an eye. He sat up, more scrambling than anything, “Sorry, sorry mate. Di-did I fall asleep?” He blinked at the bright lights overhead and Ray nodded.

“Sure looks like it. You feeling alright, dude?” Ray asked, tilting his head in to look the harpy over. The scruffy little chupacabra was worried for his friend and fellow Lad. He pursed his lips, lifting a hand to press the back of it to Gavin’s forehead.

He jerked away, blinking at him, the feathers along his arms fluffing up a little. Ray put his hands up, “Alright, alright man, just trying to figure out if you’re gonna keel over on us is all.”

“Not gonna go belly up, quit fussin’.” Gavin pushed his hand away weakly, shaking his head.

Ray looked him over again before asking, “Have you… nah, nevermind.” He ruffled his hair and the few feathers that poked from his downy soft hair before returning to his desk, opting to mind his own damn business.

Jack and Geoff came back from lunch a few minutes later and Gavin had dozed back off. They both stopped to watch him, laying on the couch and the rise and fall of his chest. Geoff looked between the sleeping harpy and Jack before he sighed, rubbing his brow, “I’m gonna send him home. Kid obviously needs some sleep.”

Jack patted his shoulder before he rounded to his desk, settling himself in. Ray turned from his computer, looking over his shoulder one way at the pair on the couch, then over the other shoulder at Jack on the other side of him. He cleared his throat quietly and the gargoyle glanced over.

“What’s up, Ray?”

Ray put a hand up, then lowered it slowly, as if to signalling Jack to be quieter. Jack glanced over at Geoff trying to gently rouse the bird brain before he whispered, “Why?”

He bit his lip, watching for a moment before looking back at Jack, “Does… it look like Gavin’s put on a little weight recently?”

With pinched brow, Jack peeked, watching Geoff help Gavin to his feet. The boy’s middle was a little squishier than normal. Jack shrugged a shoulder, “Metabolism might be catching up to him finally, the damn twig.”

Ray watched, unconvinced. 

Geoff looked back at the two of them, “Jack, I’m gonna take Gavin back to his place, make sure he gets back safe, alright? We can sub Gavin out for Ryan in the recording for the Things To Do.”

Jack lifted a hand for them before nodded, “I’ll hold down the fort til you get back. Drive safe, yeah?” He spoke up a little louder, “And Gav?”

The bird turned to look at him, blinking a few times, eyelids drooping. He honestly looked a little green. Jack smiled reassuringly for him, “Feel better, alright?”

Gavin lifted a hand in return, smiling weakly, “None of you pricks is invited to my funeral if I croak.” He left it at that before he let Geoff guide him out of the room, the harpy’s fingers settled tight into the spines on the kobold’s arm to keep himself steady, nothing but grace on those thin legs.

Looking back at Ray once the other two were out of earshot, he hummed, “I… think you might be right.”

Ray chewed on his lip more, huffing an annoyed breath through his nose. The little chupacabra’s jaw set and he asked, “Think it’s like, some gross tumor or something? Don’t people get super sleepy and shit when they’ve got cancer?”

Jack gasped, turning his head quickly, “Ray! Gavin doesn’t have _cancer_ , jesus man.”

“What? I’m just trying to figure out why his stomach’s all sticking out and shit! You got a better explanation?” Ray said, a light note of exasperation and worry to his tone.

With a long sigh, Jack’s shoulders dropped a little and he shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“He either ate some really bad Pho and is hella backed up, some aliens scooped him up and put a probe in his ass, ooor, someone knocked him up.”

Jack looked wholly unimpressed with any and all of Ray’s suggested ideas. Ray put his hands up in defeat, “I don’t know man, but something’s up.”

They all knew this was Ray’s way of showing concern, so Jack didn’t press the issue. He knew the hispanic lad always tried to make light of the situation, make it seem easier to deal with when the situation was injecting a tone of humor. Jack was beginning to worry himself, and pulled his phone out, texting Geoff quickly.

JackP: let us know if hes sick or something ok? or at least whatevers up with him. he doesnt look so good.

Jack set his phone aside and tried to go back to work, but in the back of his mind, the worry for how odd the harpy had been acting lately was distracting him. By the way Ray paused for long periods of time without moving, seemingly zoning out, he figured he wasn’t the only one.

o0o

“C’mon Gav, use your legs or I’m just gonna carry you,” Geoff huffed, supporting most of the Brit’s weight as they walked up the drive to his house.

Gavin was panting quietly, a sweat broken out over his skin, a fever warming him from the core. Geoff was going to make sure he got some meds and water in him. He was worried for the moron. After having him live with him off and on for seven years, it was obvious he had an attachment to the idiot. He’d helped him through various molts, and his slow reflexes had made Geoff think this was another, but Gavin always got really touchy and didn’t like people near him just before a molt. This was different, whatever this was.

“Sorry Geoff, ‘m really tired,” Gavin slurred. Geoff patted him down before unhooking the key to his abode off his hip, letting them into the house. He tossed the keys up onto the kitchen counter before he led Gavin back into his bedroom, forgoing the couch to get him as comfortable as possible, as soon as possible.

He lowered the boy onto the bed, letting him lay down slowly and stretch his legs out. He watched how his limbs shook a little, his hands and legs quivering as if he had no strength in them. The lizard pet over his friend’s forehead, feeling the heat of him before he spoke up, “Stay here, don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Gavin stayed put, not that he wanted to move anyway, while Geoff went off to rummage.

Geoff checked his phone while he was looking through the bathroom cabinet to look for some Advil, reading the message from Jack. He pursed his lips, his mustache twitching a little. His hand stilled and he closed his eyes to think about it for a second. Fever, weakness, he’d noticed a bloating, fatigue. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, at the spines and plates that covered his skin and the thick ridges on his nose. 

DGgeoff: will do.

He didn’t have more he could say without psyching himself up or psyching himself out. He slipped his phone away and went back to digging, locating a bottle of Advil still in date, and wet a washcloth with cool water from the tap. A bottle of water from the fridge and he took his little haul back into the sick little bird on the bed in the bedroom.

He set things aside before he prompted Gavin to sit up. He tapped out a few Advil before he handed them over, “You gotta take these. They’ll help bring the fever down, alright?” He cracked the bottle of water too, handing that over. He traded it out for the washcloth when Gavin had taken the meds.

Geoff unclipped the little boots Gavin wore over his feet, setting them on the floor before he tried to think of more to do, more that might help.

Sitting next to his bed, he asked, “Do you know why you’re sick, Gav?” He reached up to brush hair out of the kid’s face.

Drooping eyelids and a little bit of a slur, he hummed, “No clue.”

Geoff raked a hand through his own hair, trying to think on it, “How long haven’t you felt good? Did you do anything weird? Eaten anything different? You let your milk go out of date?” There he was, trying to employ Brownman’s tactic of aversion and humor rather than stewing in the worry.

Gavin huffed a weak laugh, feathers ruffling a little, “Milk wasn’t bad, you dope. Ate what I always eat.” He waved a hand, shaking his head, “Probably just having a rough time with duds.”

Blinking a few times, the hard brows of the kobold screwed tight and he inched up closer, brushing that stubborn lock of hair out of Gavin’s hair, “Duds? What, are you talking about Gavin?”

The harpy hummed, half asleep on the bed, “Duds. S’not a big deal. Be fine when I pass ‘em. That angel was too hot to pass up.”

He was talking nonsense and Geoff could honestly say, he didn’t understand a word the kid was saying. He ruffled his hair gently, “Alright well, I’m… gonna get back to work. Drink your water, get some rest. I’ll check back later, alright?”

“S’fine,” he murmured, mostly asleep.

Geoff sighed, “Stupid kid.” He left him where he lay, but turned on the fan in the window, letting it ruffle his feathers a little and bring in some fresh air from outside.

o0o

“Ey, Ryan, you’re smart, right?” Ray piped up as Ryan came in from doing work elsewhere in the building.

He turned his chair and plopped down in it to relax for a minute and smiled, “Uh, I like to think so, yeah. Why?”

“You think Gavin’s got cancer?” Ray asked, almost as if it was a simple topic, nonchalant.

“Ray!” Jack snapped, turning to look at him, narrowing his eyes on him.

“What?! It’s an honest question!”

Ryan raked a hand through his own light hair before he sighed, “Well, I don’t really think so. I don’t know why you’d be bringing it up, other than his recent lethargic nature, but I highly doubt he has cancer, of all things. That’s a bit heavy.”

“Well, then how do you explain the tumor in his gut? You guys are getting on my case for nothing, it’s a liable thing!” Ray tried to defend himself.

Shaking his head, Ryan tried to explain, “This is a new development, less than a week’s time like this. He’s been absolutely fine before this. No type of cancer, I don’t care how aggressive, comes on this fast and forms a tumor large enough to be showing this fast. It simply doesn’t work like that, and if it were the case, the strain on his body would have already done him in.”

Ray pursed his lips and Jack looked at him pointedly before huffing, “Told you so.”

The wendigo chuckled at the two of them before going back to his work, “I wouldn’t dwell on it too much. Probably nothing serious.”

“What’s not serious?” Geoff asked, stepping back into the room, trailed after by Michael who’d darted off to pee, the editing for their episode of Play Pals still up on his screen.

“Oh uh, Ray was asking me about what might be wrong with Gavin and I was explaining it probably wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be,” Ryan explained, turning to look at his boss.

“About that. You’re smart, right?”

“It’s something people keep questioning for some reason, but I still like to think I am, yeah.”

“Haha, very funny. If I told you what was up with him, you think you could help me figure out what’s up with him?” Geoff plopped down in his own chair, inching it a little closer to Ryan’s to talk to him.

“There’s something wrong with Gavin?” Michael asked, still standing behind his own chair, a can of soda in hand now.

No one was going to be getting any work done today, or not until they knew what was wrong with the last Lad. They were all too distracted with the way he’d been acting lately, nothing like himself.

 

“I might be able to help if you tell me what you’ve been able to see about him. I’ve been a bit busy, so other than the lethargic nature, I’m not sure what’s up with him,” Ryan admitted, turning more towards Geoff so he could think on the information when he was given it.

“Lethargic, tired, he can barely stand he’s so out of it. He’s got a fever. Talking nonsense I didn’t really understand.” Geoff rattled off what he could remember, “I gave him some Advil and water and put him up in bed.”

“Mm,” Ryan rubbed at his chin, licking over sharp teeth and thin lips, “What did he say? Do you remember?”

“The shit I didn’t understand? He said something about duds and an angel and shit. I don’t know.”

Ryan laughed suddenly, shaking his head, “Dumb kid. That’s probably what it is, then.”

“What what is, Ryan?” Michael piped up, the siren shifting nervously.

“Yeah that doesn’t really mean jack shit?” Ray protested.

He turned to look at the both of them, “Wait, do _any_ of you know how harpies work? Like, at all?”

They all looked at each other in turn, back and forth, looking to see if any of the others had a clue what was going on, or knew anything concrete about harpies. Jack hummed and offered, “I know they’re a distant species to sirens, but, nothing else, no.” There weren’t many harpies around here in Austin.

“I’m a siren and that’s about all I know too,” Michael added, “And harpies are a distant cousin. They’re just usually all pretty damn secluded. Gav’s a weirdo, but what’s new?”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh more and Geoff reached over to swat him in the arm, “What do you think is so funny? Is he gonna be alright.”

The wendigo reached slowly and patted the lizard’s shoulder, “He’s gonna be fine.” He raised his voice a little to address the room that was hanging off his words anyway, “I’m not him, and I can’t ask him straight, so I’m not one hundred percent sure, but by the sounds of things, he hooked up with an angel, probably when you and everyone hit up the bar Friday, and he went home with him and they did the do.” He paused to let that sink in before continuing, “Gavin’s a harpy. He’s got a cloaca. He produces eggs. Sex can sometimes lead to eggs, and multiple times might lead to fertilized eggs in similar strains of species. But if he just had sex the one time, he probably just has a clutch of dud eggs he has to pass.”

“So he _is_ pregnant!” Ray exclaimed, pointing at Jack, “I _told you_.”

“Well, no. Not really. He would be pregnant if they were fertilized. But they probably aren’t if he had sex so recently and is already showing the symptoms he is. He’s already ready to lay them, which means they didn’t form life.”

Michael’s face twisted up a little, “He’s gonna lay giant chicken eggs out his shitter?”

Ryan cringed a little but laughed it off, “Cloaca. It… it’s more complicated than that. It’s a multifunctional orifice.” Part of Ryan couldn’t believe he had to explain these things to these guys. But, he’d had a harpy girlfriend at one point, so he knew well enough first hand. “But he’s essentially going to lay eggs like most chickens do, yes.”

“Are we gonna have Achievement Hunter omelettes?” Ray asked, smirking wide.

“Ew, that’s nasty man!” Michael squawked, “Those came out of Gavin’s body! What the fuck?!”

Ray could only cackle away, and while Ryan hadn’t thought anything of it when he’d first said it, he realized Michael was right. Ryan prefered fertilized eggs anyway. Jack spoke up though, “They’d be Gavin’s, regardless of being… fertilized or not. Can’t just steal a guy’s eggs and fry them up.” Jack shuttered, little stone wings fluttering. The chupacabra pouted at being shot down from the idea.

Geoff was pinching the bridge of his nose, as he had been for a while now, just listening to his crew bitch and bicker at one another. It was a little surreal, thinking this was what was wrong with Gavin. He spoke up quietly after a moment, “You’re _sure_ that’s what’s wrong with him?”

“Well, if he talked about passing duds, then yes. Nothing else that it could be. He would know his body and how it works better than we would and if he says that’s what's up, even in a feverish state, it’s probably best to trust him.” Ryan reassured him, reaching to pat Geoff’s knee gently, “He’ll be fine, he’ll probably be back to work in a couple days. Just gotta give him time to work things out of his system.” A short pause, “Literally.”

Geoff groaned, slumping back on the couch with the long, drawn out sound, “That was horrible and you should feel really fucking bad.”

The room was nothing but laughing at that, even Michael who was probably most shaken by this realization and Ray’s comment. Knowing Gavin could lay eggs, it was a little surreal.

o0o

There was a knock on the door far off, but Gavin was laid up in bed, rubbing little circles into his stomach absently. He hummed and half rolled over, as if maybe he’d be able to get up to go answer it, but his legs still felt like rubber. The cloth on his forehead was bone dry and he still felt like goo, but better goo. Better than he’d felt earlier.

There was a creak of the front door and he propped himself up onto his elbow before he called weakly, a croak to his voice, “Hello?”

It was Geoff’s voice that met him, and the sound of the kobold’s voice was reassuring and made him melt as a sense of calm smoothed over him like a blanket. Geoff was safe. Geoff had brought him home and made sure he was alright. When he peeked around the corner, Gavin smiled, letting himself lay back down fully, his body twisted a little to face Geoff while still laying on his side.

The lizard smiled in return, but it had a weary edge to it that had Gavin’s brow pinched tight. He hummed quietly, “You alright, Geoff?” He was still slurring a little around the edges, but not quite as bad as earlier.

Geoff nodded, stepping into the room. He rounded the bed to turn the fan off and the lamp on, casting the room in a dim light. He sat himself down on the edge of Gavin’s bed and felt his forehead. He handed him the water bottle on the end table before he insisted quietly, “Drink.”

Gavin did as instructed and the cool liquid in his throat, he could feel it across his ribs and along his lungs and settling like a cold rock in his gut. He sighed when Geoff let off, a little dribble from his lips that was quickly thumbed up by the lizard above him. He smiled weakly and pushed himself up to nuzzle at his shoulder, bumping into his arm with his nose a little.

A hand settled on his back and started rubbing, a soothing feeling. It was grounding and it made him feel like he was here, like he had a bit more energy in his limbs and his chest. A deep breath in and out before he spoke up, “You don’t have t’, you know?”

“Shut up man, you need the help.”

“Nah,” Gavin shrugged, “This happens sometimes. Usually fine. Bigger eggs this time, being right assholes.” He huffed, clearly annoyed even in his tired, weakened state.

“Oh quit your belly aching kid, just lemme help, alright? I… worry,” Geoff admitted quietly, rubbing the harpy’s back, feeling all his thin bones and nearly every vertebrae. Damn birds.

Gavin scoffed a laugh at belly aching because his belly did ache a bit, but he didn’t mention it. Instead he looked up at him through light lashes and thin hair, “You? Worry?”

Geoff looked down at him, creases in his forehead sharp, “Of course I worry, stupid. I worried about you since before you lived under my roof and just because you live under your own roof and have your own bedtime now, doesn’t mean I stopped worrying. You’re… you mean a lot to me, okay? I don’t know if it’s as a kid, or a really dear friend or what, but I,” Geoff heaved a sigh, “I just like knowing you’re safe.”

A soft chirp echoed from the harpy’s chest and he leaned up to kiss the corner of Geoff’s mouth, “You _do_ care.”

The lizard bristled a little and pushed his face away, muttering quietly, “Jackass.” Gavin laughed, but he could see the hint of blush at his cheeks, hidden among all those bags under his eyes and fuzz on his cheeks. Flustered old man.

Gavin leaned heavily on him, resting his cheek on his shoulder, glad for the support, not just physically, but emotionally too. It was nice to have someone here with him through a tougher clutch. Damn angel had been potent, he was glad he hadn’t caught. Geoff’s hand wandered a little, fingers along the edge of his hip and his voice betrayed his gruffness earlier, a soft lilt, “Can I?”

A nod against his shoulder and Gavin was prepared when the soft pads of Geoff’s fingers brushed along the slight distention of his lower stomach, where his brood pouch was. It wasn’t soft and squishy, but it did have a little give, though Geoff didn’t push. The eggs were hard, stiff things, but the spaces between weren’t. If there was a push or a hard enough brush of a hand, they shifted in his pouch, which was always a weird as fuck sensation.

Geoff’s fingers were surprisingly gentle on his skin, over his stomach, and he was thankful for that. Laying against him like this, he remembered the first time he’d had a clutch of dud eggs. He’d been fooling around with Dan, and things had gone a little far, and they’d gotten into it, and afterwards, when he’d ended up with a clutch, Dan had helped him with them, of course he had! His B wasn’t gonna leave him high and dry! Gavin probably would have popped him one if he hadn’t helped. They had done research after that and made sure to be more careful. To this day, Gavin had never laid a fertilized clutch.

The quiet voice of the kobold pulled him from his memories, “Does this happen every time you have sex?”

It was kind of straightforward, but Gavin hummed, shaking his head, “Nah, just when I’m an ass and forget a rubber. He was fucking smokin’, Geoff.”

A laugh that was more of exhales through the nose than of anything mirthful, Geoff’s hand moved to his back, running it up and down his spine, “Dumb as rocks, sometimes Gavvers.”

“Yeah, but I get the good ass, so it’s alright,” Gavin nuzzled at him again, laughing lightly, knowing well enough deep laughter made his pouch tighten up, and with bigger eggs this time, he knew it wouldn’t feel good.

There was a comfortable silence between them, with Geoff’s hand rubbing up and down his back under his shirt, the skin to skin contact the best thing right now. Or alternating between his back and his stomach, the crease of his hip to rub aches out as if he knew where they were. Gavin had nearly fallen asleep again to the touch but Geoff brought him back to consciousness again.

“Do you… need help? Wi-with the uh, with the thing. The uh, I mean-”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “It’s nice to have someone to hold my hand, if that’s what you’re askin’, Geoff.”

Geoff melted a little against him, his shoulders dropping, “Kinda yeah.” The harpy tittered, a chirped laugh, but Geoff continued, “When… when do you need my help?”

“Mm, what time is it?”

Pulling up his arm, he looked at the watch on his wrist, “5:21. Why?”

Putting a hand up to count things off, Gavin chewed on his lower lip, “Ah, like an hour? Hour and ten?”

“Is it really that precise?” Geoff asked, pulling back a bit to look at him.

Gavin looked down at himself, “Well, it didn’t really matter what time it was, I just wanted to know. I know how it feels, and I’m already starting to feel things shifting, so…”

Geoff sighed and pushed his face away with a laugh, “Shithead.” He shook his head, “Do I, uh, do you need me to get you anything?”

“Mm, normally I end up getting shit around on my own or just run a bath, but if you’re here, we can probably just do it in here.” He seemed to fall into an almost professional mode, if Gavin even had a professional mode, “Basin with a couple inches of hot water in it, towels, and a new bottle of water.”

“Alright so,” Geoff started to feel the nagging sensation of nervousness with it’s icy spikes in his stomach, “How _many_ towels?”

“All of ‘em. Should be open to open the cupboard and just scoop ‘em all out. It’s uh, kinda messy. Lots of slick, stringy stuff.” There was a hint of redness to Gavin’s cheek but Geoff was bright red, not sure how to react to this. This happened a lot to Gavin, but Geoff didn’t even know harpies did this before this afternoon!

It was like delivering babies, only not. He wondered vaguely how he’d gotten himself into a mess like this and tried not to think too hard on it.

“Okay, well, stay here and I’ll be back.”

Gavin let Geoff go, settling in to lay back down, rubbing circles into his stomach again, a soothing gesture now that he could feel the muscles of his brood pouch ripple, trying to prepare his body slowly to force them out. Preparing him to lay his clutch.

Geoff skittered around, digging through cupboards and the bathroom, bringing things back to the bedroom for Gavin before he left again, looking for more of the few supplies the harpy had asked for. First was the armful of towels dropped onto the end of the bed in a bit of a haphazard mess. Then came another bottle of water and a few squares of chocolate. Geoff thought it might help, and even if Gav wasn’t sure it would, he took them with a smile. He paused then, wavering a step before he asked, “Do you… want me to get the water now, or later? It won’t be hot later, so?”

The harpy chewed on his lip, shaking his head, “We can get it later. I usually do this in the tub but I can’t be arsed to drag myself there this time.”

“I could always carry you, you know. Don’t tote around these guns for nothing!” Geoff smiled, his mustache quirking up, picking up an arm to flex a little.

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at him, a belly laugh that made his brood pouch ache, but it was too funny. He had tears in his eyes and squeaked, “You think you’re hot shit!”

“No Gavin, I _know_ I’m hot shit.” Geoff kissed his bicep to prove a point and it sent Gavin into titters of laughter all over again.

After he was done laughing like a madman, he groaned quietly, wrapping an arm around his stomach. It made Geoff’s heart drop and he crouched by the bed, “Are you alright?”

With a smile, he waved it off, “They’re heavy.” He hummed a nose before he asked, “Can you uh, can you help me out of my pants. I think this is gonna go quicker than usual. Th-there’s more than usual.” He swallowed hard and Geoff watched his adam’s apple bob and the first beads of sweat dot his skin.

Geoff swallowed hard too, but reached to help the lad out of his pants, thumbs brushing hips and fingers trailing down his sides slowly as he helped shimmy them down over his ass. Pants and underwear and all, off his legs slowly, cool fingers along Gavin’s warm, fuzzy thighs. When he had them at his ankles, Gavin’s toes clenched, folding smoothly from the fierce talons, closing into what seemed like a fist, so that his feet didn’t catch on the pant legs as Geoff pulled them off one by one, letting the fabric pool on the floor.

And then the harpy was left in a tee on his bed, hips to thighs, turning into those pretty thin legs at the knee. He was thin, and had the jut of bone where his hips were. The bulge of his little belly was a bit more obvious without his pants on, set lower on his stomach, rounding him out. There was nothing between his legs aside from the crop of color that looked to be downy, like the feathers at the base of his wings and in his hair. Geoff reached slowly, the back of his hand was scaled, and it was a stark contrast to the soft fuzz and milky skin. He brushed fingers along the fuzz and it was the same down.

Gavin’s breath was a bit heavier and he drew his hand back quickly, “S-sorry man! Should have probably asked, my bad!”

With a huff, he shook his head, “Don’t… worry about it. It was,” he took another breath, soft and shuddering, “Nice.”

Licking over his own lips, the lizards pupils slit farther than normal and he reached slowly, brushing fingers through that downy fuzz that covered his groin and trailed in a thin line up his belly, kind of smiling at how it spread thinner where the distension was. Fingers trailed back down and dipped farther, tucking between his thighs slowly. He brushed over a hole and Gavin’s breath hitched. 

Geoff pulled his hand back before asking, “Can I… look?”

The harpy propped himself up on one of his elbows but nodded, spreading his legs a little more for Geoff so he could see in the dim light of the lamp on the stand. Between Gavin’s legs, he had one hole, just the one, and it was reddened, looking plump and lovely. That hole twitched when Geoff’s breath passed over it and Gavin bit into his lip, his long talons curling into the bedding.

“You do everything out of this one?” Geoff asked hesitantly, eyeing the hole and the sheen of clear slickness that leaked from it, “Piss and shit and eggs too?”

Gavin's thighs twitched and toes curled as he fought the reflex to close his legs. He bit his lip, his face was suddenly awash with flush, his voice defensive, “Y-yeah, well you guys piss AND come out of your dicks and still slobber all over each other's knobs so-”

“I didn't say it was bad, Gavvers, shh, I just wanted to make sure,” he asked, tracing a finger along the edge of it, watching the muscles reflexively twitch under his finger.

Geoff couldn’t imagine something like this if only for the fact this was not what he was born with, so it was something he was unfamiliar with. Gavin obviously knew how it worked, and was just a little embarrassed by this whole ordeal. Thumbs ran over his milky thighs, trying to soothe his boy.

He squirmed on the bed and his mouth ran ahead of his thoughts as he tried to explain that it was clean, to try to make sure Geoff wasn’t freaked out or grossed out by it. He’d had partners who had been. "It keeps itself clean, t-there's a thin mucus sometimes." 

Geoff, perched between his legs so sweetly smiled up at him, brushing over his hole with a knuckle, "Like a vagina keeps itself clean, I get it."

"No!" Gavin squawked, "L-Like a cloaca keeps itself clean!" His face was even redder and Geoff leaned in to brush a kiss along his thigh, along the crook of where his leg met his pelvis, his mustache scratchy against his silky skin. This was hard enough for Gavin to have asked for help, but Geoff was ready to help him, and that meant he'd need to stop working the boy up. He himself was working up slowly, placing kisses along skin, even if he wasn’t quite sure Gavin wanted those kisses. He hadn’t pushed him away or told him off yet, so he thought it was alright.

Eventually his lips found that hole again, Gavin’s cloaca, he corrected himself, and pressed a few little kisses and smiled as he felt the twitch of the muscle. He licked his lips, tasting the slickness his hole produced and sighed softly, thumbs massaging his thighs still. It was salty, but it was also sweet, nothing like any dick or vag he’d ever tasted. It made sense though, since Gavin had neither of those.

He kissed it one more time before he dragged his tongue across it, making Gavin squeak his name quietly. He looked up at him and the boy’s face was red. Geoff licked over his own lips again and asked, “Is this okay?”

“Are you bloody stupid? Of c-course it’s okay- why did you stop?”

With a laugh, Geoff licked again, happy to see it was pliant like any other orifice he’d eaten out. The tip of his tongue traced the tightest part of the muscle, just along the inside before he pressed his face close, his nose pressed to that soft, silky down, his tongue pushed in as far as he could get it suddenly. Gavin’s back arched, tight as a bowstring and he chirped, a titter that sounded more bird than human.

He suckled at him, tongue fucking that cute little hole to listen to the pretty chirps the boy made. Gavin’s hips wiggled and bucked under him and Geoff let him move against him for a few moments before he forced those hips down. He ran a hand over his distended tummy, thumbing over the eggs inside, pushing a little to feel them shift and move under his hand. It made Gavin’s breath catch, his little chest heaving, his heart beating like a bird in a cage. Geoff’s fingers traced over his stomach, and across his hips, down his pretty thighs to feel the little fluff of downy feathers at the bend of his leg. Back up again before he slipped a finger inside him alongside the his tongue, feeling those muscles contract around him in a different way.

Gavin’s hands fisted in his hair and pulled him closer, treatment Geoff couldn’t get enough of really. He was happy his work made the pretty bird so desperate for him, making him chirp and twitter his name, begging softly, breathless for more.

After a few more minutes Geoff forced his hips down hard into the mattress and Gavin whimpered, his toes flexing against his sheets. HIs talons put holes in the blankets, but he wasn’t nearly paying enough attention to it.

He voice croaked quietly, “G-Geoff, jesus, stop I’m go-gonna- Geoff, please-”

A few more carefully placed ministrations and laps of his quick tongue, gently forked at the end as it was and a rush of salt and sweetness rushed against his tongue. He swallowed at least a mouthful of it before he pulled back, looking up at Gavin with a smile, fluid dripping from his mustache and off his chin.

“I’m gonna assume I did good?”

Gavin was still breathless on the bed, hands fisted in the blankets and he squawked quietly, “Y-you popped my broodsac.”

Geoff glanced down at the fluid dripping from that cute little hole and thought about the mouthful of amniotic fluid in his stomach and dripping from his face. It figured, huh? He pulled up one of the towels, wiping Gavin clean, and using the corner of it to wipe his own face, “I-I’m sorry, Gavvers. You told me to stop. I thought meant you were gonna come, so I just- Jesus.”

“N-no, shut up Geoff it-it’s fine!” Gavin sounded out of breath still and Geoff could see his stomach tightening a little, the outline of the eggs on his belly more obvious before it loosened up. “It was- it was gonna pop anyway you ju-just did it sooner, fuck your tongue is good.”

He offered out a hand and Geoff took it and Gavin nodded to him, and he was helped up into a sitting position before croaking, “End of the bed, please.”

Geoff helped him position himself and his stomach churned a little, but he ignored it. It was mostly his brain being an asshole thinking too deeply into what he’d just ingested. Gross. That’s what he got though and man had it been worth it to listen to him squeak and chirp and play with that cute hole. 

He helped Gavin position himself at the end of the bed, arms bent on the foot of the bed, fingers tight and curling over the edge of the mattress. The harpy’s legs were bent as he crouched and Geoff quietly marveled at just how long his legs were. Gavin was at least 6 feet tall, and most of it was legs.

The boy let his head lean back, the line of his throat bared and strong, his adam’s apple pronounced at this angle. Geoff licked his lip, biting at it gently, trying not to think about nipping at that pretty throat. This was one of his employees, and someone he let stay in his home for a while. Of course… he had just tongue fucked him, and this is where Geoff was drawing the line?

Fuck it.

He leaned in and pressed a few tender kisses to Gavin’s pretty throat, making the harpy hum and coo like a little pidgeon under him. Geoff’s words were slow and caring, a hand settling over Gavin’s stomach, “What do you need me to do?”

Nuzzling at him gently, all Gavin wanted to do was lay in bed and preen with him for a while. He hummed an answer though, knowing that all of that could wait until after he was done with the more pressing matters and chirped up, “Towels under me. Basin of warm water. I-I’m gonna lay them and you- you gotta wash them off in the water and set them aside for me, o-okay?”

Geoff pet his stomach more and nuzzled back at him, “Will you be okay here for a second?”

Gavin huffed a breath, that narrow chest of his heaving and he nodded, “Towels before you go, p-please.”

With a nod he pulled the towels over from around the side of the bed to lay them between Gavin’s legs, to which he gave a little grateful chirp. Geoff skittered off to get that basin of warm water but not before he made a mental note to get some more water into the poor bird. He sounded like his throat was dry, and it likely was with all the panting he was doing.

While Geoff was gone, Gavin could feel the first egg starting to press past the hole in the broodsac, a thin membrane that replaced itself after every clutch. He could feel it acutely in the canal, one of the three that led from his internals to his cloaca, the largest of the three to allow the pass of eggs easily. At the end of the day, he was still a creature, and he was still vulnerable to dangers like predators, especially in situations like this.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a red flag went up about lizards eating eggs and Geoff being a lizard and sure these were duds but-

“If I were lamer, I’d make that item sound from Zelda that Ray makes. I am not that lame though,” Geoff smiled, coming over to kneel in front of Gavin, setting the little tub of warm water aside.

Gavin reached out a hand and Geoff took it. Long, thin fingers squeezed his hands, soft flesh pressed against the thick scaled ridges that covered his hands and up to his elbows on his outer arms. The harpy worked to try to breathe deeply, and Geoff could see the difference the eggs bad in his skin, and he wondered if on human people you could see the baby descend all the way through. He couldn’t see the egg, but Gavin’s hips were thin and if he moved right, he could see the shadow of a little bump.

His arms were shaking and his grip was crushing, but Geoff pet through the feathers lining down his arms, reaching up to pet his hair and the downy feathers interwoven there. It helped bring his mind off the strain thankfully, and the first egg passed easily.

The peek of white eggshell from the pale skin of his body, tapered so that he wouldn’t hurt himself as badly, he pushed a few times, holding Geoff’s hand in a deathgrip with each forceful push.

The egg was about the size of Geoff’s fist, if not a little bit bigger. He reached up to pet Gavin’s hair, “Hey, look at you man, you did it! One down!”

He was able to rescue his own hand from the harpy’s grip before he scooped it up, cringing a little at the stringy stuff clinging to the egg and the bit that hung from the hole. It was the remnants of the ripped brood pouch, and perfectly normal to be shedding while laying. Geoff washed the egg off with a gentle hand, taking one of the numerous towels and setting it in the towel to the side to collect them all up.

Gavin huffed, catching his breath after the first, “The rest should be easier, now that I-I’ve gone and stretched everything out.”

Geoff couldn’t help but snicker, “You’re a loose Lucy now?”

With a red face, the harpy reached out and swatted him upside the horns and Geoff croaked a laugh, putting his hands up, “Alright alright, mercy. I was kidding.”

“S’not funny,” the harpy pouted.

He looked tired and worn out already, so Geoff stood up quickly, tail lashing behind him with worry, sweeping the floor behind him. He handed Gavin the bottle of water off the end table. The harpy drank greedily, in big swallows before he set it aside to take a breath, sighing happily. He winced at more shifting in his insides before he capped it and settled back into position.

With another towel, Geoff patted the corner of it against his brow, mopping up sweat from strain there. Dumb bird. He tried to talk to him, to get him to think about what he was doing less.

“So, do you know what species can knock you up proper? Ryan said only similar species.”

Gavin huffed, gripping tight to the end of the bed and found his breath, “It-it’s uh, it’s like, you know, avian species and shit, birds, things with feathered wings. Angels, other harpies, other bird mixers. Some aquatics since we use-used to be a coastal species. Some merfolk, some sirens.”

“You make ‘em sound like alcohols, mixers.” Geoff shook his head, petting the harpy’s hair, trying to help him through all of this.

“So what do you have to do to get knocked up proper? Just fuck a whole bunch?”

A low groan and another hard push, his skin pulsing under Geoff’s hand, and a second egg settled itself in the mess of towels, just as gross and stringy as the first, if not more so. He scooped it up to wash it off and let Gavin catch his breath before they continued.

“No, you dope,” Gavin pursed his lips, “You end up with eggs forming, yeah? Before your body says get these bitches out and you lay ‘em, someone’s gotta fuck you again and add the Chemical X.”

“Powerpuff Girls, nice Gavin.”

The harpy only grinned weakly, the smile dropping as he let his head fall back onto the bed, tired already. He wanted to lay in bed and let Geoff preen him already, even if the dumb reptile had no idea how. It’d at least be fun to laugh at him trying.

“Okay, so do they come out looking like weirdo hybrids, or are they one or the other?” Geoff kept up with the questions.

Gavin didn’t pick his head up but he answered, the arch of his throat prominent and delicious all over again, “One or the other. Always leans heavier towards matron species. Sometimes, if you go long enough crossing species you’ll get a new one, like uh, I don’t know, those weird cockapoodle dogs.”

“I know the ones!” Geoff laughed lightly, smiling for him.

Gavin hummed, sitting up a little to lean on Geoff instead, “S’where sirens came from. Mermaids and harpies got it on all the bloody time, and then sirens started being a thing.”

Geoff rubbed his back, supporting the shaking boy, trying to bring him comfort as he clung tight, his voice lost in the strain of trying to force out a third. The kobold wasn’t too worried about the kid. Sure it was tiring, but it seemed like he’d done this a bunch before. It was probably easier in the tub, the warm water to relax muscles.

“Is that why you’re so keen on your little Micoo?” Geoff asked with a light laugh, nudging up against him gently.

Gavin buried his face into his shoulder more, “N-no! Shut up, y-you dolt!”

Fingers tightened and the harpy quivered like a leaf for a moment before he laid the third, groaning and melting against Geoff after. His breathing was slower, tired. He was wearing himself out pretty fast. Geoff patted his back, getting him to sit up a little straighter, “Come on buddy, how many left, do you know?”

He laid his hand over his gut and pressed, groaning again. Gavin let his hand fall away and sighed, “Halfway there.”

Geoff settled him back before he scooped the third egg up, rinsing that one off and setting it in the pile with the other two. Not really brothers or sisters or siblings, no life in the shells, but with the others nonetheless.

By the time he looked back, Gavin’s back was arched a little on the bed, his shoulders pulled tight. His feathers puffed up a bit and he shuddered through the push, moaning as he did. The fourth came with a rush of fluid, whereas the others it hadn’t been so messy.

“Bugger,” Gavin muttered, looking even more tired, if that was possible.

While washing the fourth off quickly, Geoff asked, “Why are you whining? Something get you in a right buggered muddle, boy?” The kobold couldn’t help his laughter.

“I bloody came, didn’t I?”

Geoff glanced down, then back up, blinking a few times, “I don’t know, did you?”

Gavin huffed at him, useless reptile, “Yeah I did. Too much stimulation and now everything’s gonna be way too sensitive and ugh-”

The harpy leaned forward again, shifting his legs a little. They must ache a little, bent up like that. He rolled his hips a few times, letting fingers trail along his hip and across his hole before he slipped two inside. Geoff’s breath caught and he watched, unable to tear his eyes away. Gavin swiped his fingers along the inside of his hole, pushing deeper now and then before he pulled them out altogether, stringy with brood sac and amniotic fluid. He wiped his hand on a towel and settled back down. He reached for Geoff, and the lizard could do nothing but comply, letting him sink against him.

Five and six were quick, but not without whimpering from the overstimulation of the eggs against his pulsing walls. When he was done there was another small rush of fluids and he sighed, slowly easing his legs back together. Gavin cleaned himself up with one of the towels while Geoff cleaned up and set the last two eggs aside, half a dozen settled in a towel.

Gavin forwent pants before climbing back up onto the bed. Geoff did the boy a favor and scooped everything up to dump the water into the tub and throw the towels in the laundry bin. He left the duds were they were in the towel on the floor before he climbed up into bed next to the bird brain and settled down.

He pet fingers through his hair, over feathers too. He smiled gently, “You did good, Gavvers. All done.”

The harpy was tired, but made a soft coo before he tucked into the hollow of Geoff’s throat. He stayed there even while Geoff rubbed his back and hummed for him gently.

After a few minutes he asked, “What do you want me to do with the duds, Gav?” He had to tap his arm to stop him from dozing after his hard work.

A little chirp before he replied sleepily, “Carton in the fridge.”

Geoff’s brow furrowed and he looked him over, “What do you mean?”

“Empty carton in the first you can put ‘em in.” He was interrupted by a long yawn, “I’ll probably have one after I get up again.”

A sick feeling sank into his stomach and he swallowed hard, “You’re gonna eat them?”

Gavin peeked up at him, just as confused, but also still so tired, “‘Course I am, not gonna let all that hard work go to waste. Dummy.” He pushed at him gently and rolled over, hissing as his legs rubbed together, his cloaca still tender. He’d be shedding the rest of the lining of the sac for a few days, but it was alright now.

Geoff scooped up the eggs and sure enough, there was a carton in the fridge large enough to fit all six of the eggs. He tossed the towel in with the other dirty ones and tried not to think about it. In a way it made sense, but at the same time, he didn’t have the instinct to do so himself, he didn’t have the parts to lay eggs like Gavin did. This was probably natural for the lad, eating the duds.

He crawled back into bed with the boy, rubbing his back and his arms, down his ribs and his hips, petting through his hair while he dozed. He even straightened some of the long feathers on his arms that had ended up crooked with the way Gavin had been flopping around, during the laying and after. Geoff pet the boy gently, and leaned in to press a kiss to his ear.

Geoff nuzzled in to get some rest himself after a long night and a few hours of strain, cooing back gently for the little bird,

“My pretty little dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any love, suggestions or comments, I've love to chat on my [Tumblr](http://pastelprinceling.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
